jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Mauls Kampagne
Eigenübersetzung von „Tread lightly, Maul. Revenge is a dangerous game... one you never seem to win.“ Darth Mauls Kampagne war ein aus persönlichen Motiven gestarteter Rachefeldzug des Sith-Lords, der sich schließlich zu einem Konflikt auf galaxisweiter Ebene entwickelte und parallel zu den Klonkriegen, zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, stattfand. Seitdem Maul im Jahr 32 vor der Schlacht von Yavin von dem damaligen Jedi-Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Naboo niedergestreckt wurde und nur knapp dem Tod entkam, hegte er einen ungeheuren Hass auf Kenobi. 20 VSY wurde Maul von seinem Bruder und späteren Schüler Savage Opress auf Lotho Minor gefunden und rehabilitiert und der Sith-Lord plante, sich an dem jetzigen Jedi-Meister zu rächen. Die beiden Zabrak lockten Kenobi nach Raydonia und gaben sich zu erkennen, bevor sie ihn gefangen nahmen. Die Nachtschwester und Sith-Attentäterin Asajj Ventress unterstützte den Jedi jedoch im Kampf gegen die Brüder und die beiden entkamen in einer Rettungskapsel. Maul hatte vor, sich ein Unterwelt-Imperium aufzubauen, das ihm im Kampf gegen die Jedi unterstützen würde, und verbündete sich deswegen mit der Schwarzen Sonne, den Hutts und dem Pyke-Syndikat. Eine Allianz mit Hondo Ohnakas Piratenbande wurde durch das Eingreifen der Jedi unterbunden. Mit diesem „Schatten-Kollektiv“ unterstützte Maul die Death Watch bei der Rückeroberung Mandalores, nicht ohne sie danach zu verraten. Diese Ereignisse erweckten die Aufmerksamkeit von Mauls ehemaligem Meister Darth Sidious, dessen Pläne Mauls Handlungen zu gefährden drohten. Sidious reiste persönlich nach Sundari, tötete in einem Duell Savage Opress und nahm Maul gefangen. Er sperrte den Zabrak in eine geheime Festung auf Stygeon, aus der ihn seine Untergebenen aber befreiten. Sidious ging davon aus, dass der flüchtige Sith ihn zu Mutter Talzin führen würde – einer verhassten Rivalin Sidious' und die Drahtzieherin von Mauls Aufstieg. Count Dooku, Sidious' neuer Schüler und Anführer der Separatisten, griff mit seinem Befehl Mauls Basen auf Zanbar und Ord Mantell an und wurde dabei, zusammen mit dem Cyborg-General Grievous, von Maul gefangen genommen. Die Jedi folgten der Verwüstungsspur Mauls zu einem geheimen Außenposten und konfrontierten seine Truppen mit ihren Klonkriegern. Der Zabrak zwang Dooku, ihm zu helfen, und ihnen gelang die Flucht nach Dathomir. Dort wollten Maul und die Nachtbrüder Dooku opfern, um Mutter Talzin Kraft zu verleihen. Sidious ließ dies allerdings nicht zu und kämpfte mit Dooku und Grievous gegen die Hexe und ihren Sohn. Talzin opferte ihr Leben, um Mauls Flucht zu decken und der Zabrak floh mit den kläglichen Überbleibsel seines Schatten-Kollektivs vom Planeten. Vorgeschichte Darth Mauls Ausbildung und Untergang Der dathomirische Zabrak Maul wurde kurz nach seiner Geburt im Jahre 54 VSY an den Lord der Sith Darth Sidious übergeben, der ihn in den Lehren der Dunklen Seite unterweisen würde. Er brachte ihn zum Planeten Mustafar und überließ ihn der Obhut eines Trainingsdroiden. Da Sidious selbst ein Schüler Darth Plagueis‘ war und die Ausbildung eines dritten Sith der Regel der Zwei widersprach, entschieden die beiden, Maul zum Sith-Attentäter zu machen, sodass er zwar ein fähiger Handlanger, dennoch auch verzichtbar war.Darth Plagueis (Roman) In den folgenden Jahren erlernte der junge Zabrak Juyo, Jar'Kai, Teräs Käsi und den Umgang mit einem Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert. Anschließend erledigte er für seinen Meister Aufträge wie Sabotagemissionen,Darth Maul – Saboteur die Zerschlagung von kriminellen Vereinigungen''Darth Maul (Comic)'' und das Ausschalten potenzieller Gegner, die den Plänen seines Meisters im Weg standen.Star Wars Tales#24 - Marked Dabei erwies er sich als fähiger Sith. thumb|links|200px|Darth Maul stürzt in den Reaktorschacht Im Jahre 32 VSY arrangierte Sidious eine Blockade der Handelsföderation um den Planeten Naboo und startete eine Invasion mit einer Droidenarmee. Dabei kamen ihm der Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und dessen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi in die Quere, die die festgehaltene Königin Naboos, Padmé Amidala, befreiten und mit ihr flüchteten. Sidious entsandte Maul, um sie aufzuspüren, der sie schließlich auf Tatooine fand. Es kam zu einem kurzen Schlagabtausch, bei dem den Jedi die Flucht gelang. Maul wurde daraufhin nach Naboo geschickt, wo er auf den Vizekönig der Handelsföderation, Nute Gunray, aufpassen sollte. Amidala und die Jedi reisten ebenfalls wieder nach Naboo, um das unterdrückte Volk zu retten. Im Theed-Hangar kam es zu einem erbitterten Lichtschwertkampf zwischen den dreien. Maul konnte Qui-Gon tödlich verwunden und Kenobi mit der Macht über den Rand des Reaktorschachtes stoßen. Kenobi klammerte sich weiter unten an einen Vorsprung und der Zabrak beging den Fehler, den waffenlosen Jedi nicht sofort niederzustrecken. Obi-Wan katapultierte sich aus dem Schacht heraus und schnitt Maul mit Qui-Gons Lichtschwert in zwei Hälften. Mithilfe seiner starken Verbindung zur Macht und dem ungeheuren Hass auf Kenobi konnte sich Maul, während er den Reaktorschacht hinabfiel, an der Öffnung eines Lüftungsschachtes festhalten. Er folgte ihm und landete schließlich in Wasser. Wenig später wurde der erschöpfte Sith in einen Müll-Container befördert, der zum Müllplaneten Lotho Minor gebracht wurde. Er schlug sich seinen Weg durch die Umgebung und fiel immer wieder in Ohnmacht. Dabei rettete er den Anacondaner Morley vor den Feuerspeiern und dieser brachte den Sith in die unterirdischen Höhlensysteme des Planeten, was schließlich sein vorübergehendes Zuhause werden sollte. Mit der Macht legte sich der Zabrak einen neuen sechsbeinigen, kybernetischen Unterleib zu, nachdem der alte von Kenobi abgetrennt worden war. Die nächsten zwölf Jahre verbrachte Maul in einem Wahnsinns-ähnlichen Zustand, abgeschieden von der Außenwelt, bis auf Morley, und konnte sich nur nach an seinen Hass auf Kenobi erinnern.Darth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger Savage Opress' Suche nach seinem Bruder Mauls scheinbarer Tod stellte keinen allzu schweren Rückschlag für Sidious dar und nachdem der Sith-Lord seinen eigenen Meister umgebracht hatte und zum Obersten Kanzler aufgestiegen war, nahm er den politisch informierten Count Dooku als neuen Schüler an. Dieser „Lord Tyranus“ bildete ebenfalls eine Sith-Attentäterin aus: die ehemalige Nachtschwester und Padawan Asajj Ventress. Da Sidious diese um 21 VSY für zu mächtig befand, befahl er Tyranus, sich ihrer zu entledigen. Ventress schmiedete, gemeinsam mit der Nachtschwestern-Mutter Talzin, einen Plan gegen Dooku, der vorschrieb, dass Dooku einen neuen Schüler annehmen musste. Dafür suchten sie den männlichen Zabrak Savage Opress aus, der ein Clan-Bruder Mauls war. Auch zu zweit kamen sie jedoch nicht gegen die Macht Dookus an und Savage suchte enttäuscht bei Mutter Talzin Rat. Diese gab ihm einen speziellen Talisman, mit dem er seinen Bruder finden könnte. Tatsächlich führte ihn die Kette 20 VSY nach Lotho Minor, wo er mit Morleys Hilfe Maul aufspürte. Verlauf Vereinigung der Brüder und Kampf auf Raydonia thumb|links|200px|Maul gegen Kenobi, Opress gegen Ventress Savage brachte seinen verstörten Bruder nach Dathomir zu Talzin, die seinen Verstand wiederherstellte und seinen spinnenartigen Unterkörper durch zwei metallische Beine ersetzte. Da er sich nun wieder an alles erinnern konnte, wusste Maul genau, wem er seinen elendigen Zustand zu verdanken hatte. Er ließ sich von Savage kurz auf den neuesten Stand bringen, woraufhin sie mit einem Turtle Tanker, den Savage zuvor gestohlen hatte, nach Raydonia flogen. Von dort aus schickten sie eine Holo-Botschaft an den Rat der Jedi, in der sie Unschuldige massakrierten mit dem Zweck, Kenobi hervorzulocken. Der Jedi-Meister ließ sich darauf ein und begab sich zum angegebenen Treffpunkt. Zur gleichen Zeit entdeckte Asajj Ventress – inzwischen Kopfgeldjägerin –, dass eine Million Credits auf Opress ausgesetzt waren. Sie flog ebenfalls nach Raydonia. Maul erwartete Obi-Wan und als dieser ihn zuerst nicht erkennen wollte, versuchte er ihn zu provozieren, indem er von Qui-Gons Tod auf Naboo erzählte. Obi-Wan meinte, dass er ihn auch dieses Mal besiegen würde, doch er wurde von Savage Opress überrumpelt und niedergeschlagen. Ventress sah mit an, wie sie ihn in den Turtle Tanker zerrten und dort misshandelten. Sie schlich sich unauffällig in das Schiff und hielt sich versteckt. Maul teilte Kenobi seinen Plan mit, ihn leiden zu lassen und Ventress entschloss sich dazu, sich zu zeigen. Sie zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich und lockte sie anschließend in einen anderen Raum. Dann weckte sie den niedergeschlagenen Jedi auf und gab ihm eines ihrer Lichtschwerter; Maul hatte Obi-Wans an sich genommen. Die Sith kehrten in den Raum zurück und ein erbitterter Kampf folgte, in welchem unter anderem Kenobi sich sein eigenes Lichtschwert zurückholte. Kenobi und Ventress wussten jedoch von ihrer Unterlegenheit und flüchteten deshalb in eine Rettungskapsel. Die Zabrak-Brüder versuchten sie aufzuhalten, doch ihnen gelang die Flucht. Gefecht auf Florrum Die Brüder begannen einen Feldzug der Verwüstung durch die Randgebiete der Galaxis – verfolgt von den Jedi.Die Sith-Jäger Die Zabraks mordeten und plünderten sich ihren Weg durch den Äußeren Rand, wobei sie angeblich sogar Umbara besucht haben sollen.Darth Maul: Dunkle Verschwörung Auf Paklan wurden sie von einer Gruppe Söldner konfrontiert, von der sie erfuhren, dass der reiche Unternehmer Ja'boag ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt hatte. Die Sith flogen nach Moorjhone und drangen in Ja'boags Minenanlange ein. Savage wollte den Gossam gerade in Lava stoßen, als die Jedi Salmara, Judd, und Dray auftauchten und Ja'baog retteten. Im darauffolgenden Kampf wurde Savage in Karbonit eingefroren und Maul entkam verwundet in die Wüste. Dort wurde er von den Einheimischen gerettet und versorgt, da sie ihn für den prophezeiten „Dämonen im Licht“ hielten. Maul nutzte dies aus und bereitete die Moorjhoni auf einen Angriff auf die Minenanlage vor, mit welcher er die Befreiung seines Bruders bezwecken wollte. Als der Kampf zwischen den Sicherheitskräften der Anlange und den Einheimischen fortgeschritten war, tauchte Obi-Wan Kenobi mit dem 212. Angriffsbataillon auf und bat die Moorjhoni innezuhalten. Maul provozierte die Klonkrieger jedoch und brachte sie entgegen dem Befehl Kenobis dazu, das Feuer auf die Einheimischen zu eröffnen. Maul nutzte die Ablenkung und schlich sich in die Anlage, wo er auf Judd traf. Die beiden wussten von dem „Tag der drei Sonnen“: einer außergewöhnlichen Sonnenkonstellation, die die Planetenoberfläche zum Brennen bringen würde. Judd entschied sich, Maul passieren zu lassen, um die Armeen vor dem Verbrennungstod zu bewahren. Der Sith gelangte in den Kontrollraum der Mine, wo die zwei anderen Jedi die Flucht des Gossams aufhalten wollten. Maul befreite Savage mit der Macht aus dem Karbonit und dieser erstach Salmara von hinten. Dann ließ er die Anlage abriegeln, um zu verhindern, dass jemand außerhalb überleben würde. Judd, der wahre Dämon im Licht, opferte sich, um die Soldaten und Einheimischen in Sicherheit zu bringen und stellte somit das Überleben der Moorjhoni sicher. Dray versuchte wütend, die Zabraks aufzuhalten. Diese entwaffneten ihn zwar, ließen ihn aber am Leben. Sie zwangen den Gossam in dessen Fluchtschiff und nötigten ihn, das Kopfgeld auf die Zabraks zu annullieren und seine Credits auf ihr Konto zu transferieren. Nachdem sie im Weltraum angelangt waren, entledigten sie sich seiner.Darth Maul: Todesurteil Schließlich brachen sie in die Cybloc Transfer Station ein, zerstörten die Sicherheitsdroiden und erbeuteten ein Vermögen an Credits. Nachdem Maul erneut von seiner Vision erzählt hatte, äußerte Savage den Gedanken, dass sie sich die Herrschaft über die Galaxis teilen könnten. Maul hielt sich jedoch strikt an die Regel der Zwei und degradierte Savage somit zu seinem Schüler. Daraufhin ging Savage mit dem Lichtschwert auf ihn los, doch Maul entwaffnete ihn augenblicklich und verdiente sich so seinen Respekt. Die Sith flogen weiter durch den Weltraum, bis die kritischen Systeme ihres Schiffes ausfielen. thumb|links|200px|Savage tötet Adi GalliaSchließlich wurden sie vor Florrum von dem Piraten Jiro und seinen Leuten entdeckt und geentert. Währenddessen gingen Kenobi und Adi Gallia dem Notrufzeichen des Cybloc Transfer Station-Direktors nach und erfuhren so, wohin die Sith geflogen waren. Maul und Savage überraschten die Piraten und „erkauften“ ihre Loyalität mit den Credits. Per Holo stellte der Sith Hondo Ohnaka, den lokalen Piratenanführer, ebenfalls vor die Wahl, sich ihm anzuschließen oder zu sterben, doch Hondo weigerte sich, was die Piraten in zwei Lager spaltete. Die Jedi kamen kurz danach auf Florrum an und verbündeten sich mit Ohnaka. Die Sith starteten gerade eben mit „ihren“ Piraten den Angriff auf Hondos Lager, als das Jedi-Shuttle neben ihnen auf einem Hügel landete. Die Zabraks rannten auf die Jedi zu und verwickelten sie in einen Lichtschwertkampf. Savage konnte Gallia gegen ein abgestürztes Schiff schleudern und nutzte ihre Benommenheit, um sie mit seinen Hörnern tödlich aufzuspießen. Der entsetzte Obi-Wan verschaffte sich mit einem Macht-Schub Vorsprung, holte sich Gallias Lichtschwert und zog sich zu Hondo in einen Tunnel zurück. Dort bereiteten sie einen Hinterhalt vor und trennten die Sith von ihren Piraten. Während die Weequay von Hondo direkt vor eine riesige Kanone gelockt wurden, folgten die Zabraks Kenobi in einen anderen Teil des Tunnels und setzten ihr Duell fort. Dem Jedi gelang es, Savage einen Arm abzutrennen und Maul entschied sich zu fliehen. Seine ehemaligen Unterstützer baten Hondo währenddessen um Gnade und dieser nahm sie wieder auf. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Schiff der Zabraks, um deren Reichtümer zu plündern. Die Zabraks waren ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin und wurden heftig beschossen. Die beiden versuchten die Schüsse abzuwehren, doch eines von Mauls Beinen wurde schwer beschädigt. Savage nahm seinen Bruder auf seine Schulter und Maul bewegte das Schiff der Jedi von dem Felsvorsprung, sodass es den Weg hinter ihnen versperrte. Sie rannten die Laderampe hoch und hoben ab, wurden aber von einem Piraten mit einem Raketenwerfer abgeschossen, sodass das Schiff abstürzte. Die Sith retteten sich in eine Rettungskapsel, während die Piraten gierig das Wrack plünderten. Wieder zurück auf Coruscant, berichtete Kenobi dem Obersten Kanzler, Mace Windu und Yoda, was passiert war. Palpatine brach die Diskussion ab und entschied, dass dieses Thema für die Republik nicht von Bedeutung sei. Dann zog er sich in sein Büro zurück und betrachtete die Ereignisse aus seiner Sicht als Sith. Bildung des Schatten-Kollektivs thumb|rechts|200px|Maul und Vizsla tun sich zusammen Die Rettungskapsel der Sith schwebte ziellos im Orbit von Florrum und wurde schließlich von einer Death Watch-Einheit unter Pre Vizsla und Bo-Katan Kryze entdeckt. Sie fanden die Insassen bewusstlos und halb erfroren vor, doch Vizsla entschied sie – entgegen Kryzes Vorschlag, sie auszurauben – mitzunehmen, da er Mauls Lichtschwert entdeckt hatte. Sie brachten sie nach Zanbar, wo sie die beiden von Medi-Droiden behandeln ließen. Savage bekam eine Armprothese und Maul zwei humanoide Beine. Der Death Watch-Anführer erzählte Maul von ihrem Leben im Exil und ihrem Kampf gegen die pazifistische Herzogin Satine Kryze und deren Neue Mandalorianer. Da Kenobi ein Verbündeter der Herzogin war und beiden Seiten ein Dorn im Auge war, entschied Maul, sich mit der Death Watch zusammenzutun. Beide Parteien bereiteten sich jedoch darauf vor, den anderen zu verraten. Maul überzeugte Vizsla davon, dass sie eine Armee bräuchten, um Mandalore einzunehmen. Daher reisten sie nach Mustafar, wo die Verbrecherorganisation Schwarze Sonne eine Festung hatte. Von dem Falleen-Lieutenant Ziton Moj wurden sie ins Innere begleitet, wo sie den fünf Anführern der Schwarzen Sonne eine Allianz vorschlugen. Da die fünf Falleen sich jedoch weigerten, trennte Savage ihnen mit einem einzigen Lichtschwertwurf ihre Köpfe von den Schultern. Moj verkündete daraufhin einen Beitritt der Schwarzen Sonne. Mit den neuen Soldaten kehrten sie nach Zanbar zurück, wo bereits die nächsten Verbündeten eintrafen: Lom Pyke hatte von der Formung des Kollektivs gehört und durfte beitreten. Als letztes befahl Maul den Aufbruch nach Nal Hutta, wo sie die Hutten Oruba, Gorga und Jabba – letzterer in Form eines Hologramms – antrafen. Die Hutts lachten jedoch über Mauls Forderungen und ließen die Kopfgeldjäger Sugi, Embo, Dengar und Latts Razzi auf sie los. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie diese jedoch in die Flucht schlagen und fanden heraus, dass Jabba auf Tatooine residierte. Nachdem sie Oruba getötet hatten, flogen sie Gorga nach Tatooine hinterher. Dort hatten die beiden Hutts entschieden, dem Schatten-Kollektiv beizutreten und Maul hatte nun seine Armee beisammen. Angriff auf Sundari thumb|links|200px|Die Death Watch stürzt Herzogin Satine Der Sith-Lord hatte einen ausgeklügelten Plan entwickelt, Sundari zu übernehmen und setzte ihn nach der Vereinigung der Verbrecherbanden unter seinem Kommando in die Tat um. Er ließ einige Pyke- und Schwarze Sonne-Soldaten in Frachtcontainern in die Stadt schmuggeln, die dann die Polizeikräfte an den Docks überwältigten. Im Friedenspark eröffneten Ziton Mojs Leute das Feuer auf eine Touristengruppe, die die Überbleibsel des Gedenkschreins begutachteten, der in der Vergangenheit das Ziel eines Death Watch-Anschlags gewesen war. Das Mandalorianische Bankzentrum fiel einem Angriff Lom Pykes zum Opfer. In kürzester Zeit hatten die Verbrecherbanden Chaos in der Stadt verbreitet und die Sicherheitskräfte waren völlig überfordert. Das unruhige Volk forderte auf dem Platz vor dem Palast eine Erklärung von Herzogin Satine, die ihr Publikum bat, Ruhe zu bewahren. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen richtete sich jedoch auf die Death Watch, die über dem Platz erschienen. Die Herzogin beschuldigte Pre Vizsla für die Angriffe, doch dieser wies alle Vorwürfe von sich und meinte stattdessen, dass Satines Regierung versagt hätte, das Volk zu beschützen. Er sprach zu der wütenden Menge und erinnerte sie an die ruhmreichen Tage der kriegerischen Mandalorianer. Das Volk jubelte ihm zu und Vizsla hatte ihre Gunst gewonnen. Die Death Watch-Soldaten machten sich nun im Namen ihres Anführers auf, um für Ordnung in der Stadt zu sorgen. Sie befreiten die Docks, den Friedenspark und die Bank von den Kriminellen und nahmen sie in Gewahrsam, während sie Werbung für Vizsla machten. Savage, der selbst bei einem Duell dem Death Watch-Anführer scheinbar unterlag, leistete keinen Widerstand, da dies nur ein weiterer Teil von Mauls großem Plan war. Die Death Watch drang nun in den Palast ein und Satine befahl ihren Untergebenen, nicht einzugreifen. Vizsla führte die Verbrecheranführer dem Volk vor und Bo-Katan ernannte ihm zum neuen Premierminister und Mand'alor, während die Menschenmasse ihnen zujubelte. Satine und ihre Regierungsmitglieder wurden in ihrem eigenen Palast eingesperrt und die Herzogin lieferte sich ein Streitgespräch mit ihrem früheren Premierminister Almec, der wegen einer Verschwörungs-Affäre abgesetzt und eingesperrt wurde. Währenddessen traf Maul im Palast ein und wurde – wie vorhergesehen – von Vizsla verraten, der seine Ziele erreicht hatte. Gemeinsam mit Savage wurde er ebenfalls eingesperrt, jedoch erst nachdem er vor dem Volk Mandalores gedemütigt wurde. Nach einiger Zeit brachen die beiden aus und befragten Satine nach dem Aufenthaltsort ihrer ehemaligen Verbündeten. Sie meinte, dass niemand außer ihr und Almec übrig wären, was die Brüder schadenfroh zur Kenntnis nahmen. Dann befreiten sie Almec mit dem Gedanken, ihn zum neuen Premierminister zu ernennen. Die Herzogin war entsetzt, aber machtlos. Die Sith drangen in den Thronsaal ein und Maul forderte Vizsla zu einem Duell heraus. Vizsla stimmte zu und stürzte sich auf den Zabrak. Von Almec hatten die Sith erfahren, dass der Mandalorianer aufgrund seiner Ehre gezwungen war, anzunehmen und seine Anhänger dem Sieger des Kampfes zur Treue verpflichtet waren. Für den Sith-Lord war das ein willkommener Weg zurück an die Macht: er besiegte Vizsla, enthauptete ihn vor den Augen seiner Verbündeten und beanspruchte die Herrschaft über die Death Watch. Der Großteil kniete sich vor ihrem neuen Anführer nieder, doch Bo-Katan und ein paar andere verweigerten ihm den Gehorsam und kämpften sich ihren Weg aus dem Palast. Maul ließ Almec dem Volk verkünden, dass Satine Vizsla ermordet hätte und dass es Vizslas letzter Befehl gewesen war, ihn wieder zum Premierminister zu ernennen. Satine, die man zuvor als geflohen gemeldet hatte, hätte man gefangen genommen und Almec holte sich trotz seiner kriminellen Vergangenheit das Vertrauen der Leute zurück. Maul, der wahre Herrscher Mandalores, lobte ihn und befahl ihm, eine Regierung zusammenzustellen. Almec sorgte dafür, dass Mandalores Neutralität nach außen hin gewahrt blieb und der Sith-Lord hatte nun die umgestaltete Death Watch und über 1500 neutrale Systeme zu seiner Verfügung. Interventionen durch Kenobi und Sidious In den folgenden Wochen beseitigten Maul und Almec alle, die Satine noch loyal sein könnten, und besetzten die Ministerien mit ihren eigenen Anhängern. Die Herzogin saß währenddessen im Gefängnis und wartete auf ihre Exekution. Bo-Katan, ihr Neffe Korkie und dessen Freunde Amis, Soniee und Lagos konnten das Gefängnis jedoch infiltrieren und befreiten Satine. Sie brachten sie zu einem Luftgleiter und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Äußeren Docks. Dabei nahmen immer mehr Super-Kommandos die Verfolgung auf und Bo-Katan versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Satine versuchte, Kontakt zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant herzustellen, doch die Kommunikation wurde gestört. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Landeplattform, wo Satine kurzzeitig Empfang hatte und die Nachricht sendete. Kurz darauf hatten ihre Verfolger sie jedoch eingeholt und brachten sie zurück ins Gefängnis. Auf Coruscant wurde Obi-Wan von Yoda und Ki-Adi-Mundi herbeigerufen und ihm wurde die Nachricht abgespielt. Satine berichtete von einem Massaker auf Mandalore, erwähnte unglücklicherweise Maul jedoch nicht. Die Jedi konnten nicht ohne die Unterstützung des Senats agieren und da Mandalore offiziell ein neutrales System war, konnte man keine Hilfe erwarten. Daher wandte sich Obi-Wan im Vertrauen an seinen ehemaligen Padawan Anakin Skywalker und lieh sich die Twilight von ihm. Dann brach er nach Sundari auf. Im Thronsaal offenbarte Maul der Herzogin, dass ihre Flucht vorhergesehen war und man sie benutzt hatte, um den Jedi herzulocken. Kenobi traf tatsächlich ein, befreite die Herzogin und brachte sie unter Verfolgung zum Landeplatz der Twilight. Als sie abheben wollten, wurde das Schiff jedoch von zwei Raketenwerfern anvisiert und getroffen, was die Twilight zum Absturz brachte. Die beiden sprangen von dem Schiff ab und wurden von Maul und Savage gefangen genommen. Obi-Wan wurde gefesselt in den Thronsaal gebracht, wo der Sith vorhatte, sich endlich an dem Jedi zu rächen. Er fing an, Satine vor Kenobis Augen mit der Macht zu würgen und durchstieß seine ehemalige Geliebte schließlich. Obi-Wan nahm die sterbende Satine in seine Arme und trauerte um sie. Maul befahl, den Jedi einzusperren und ihn mit seinem Schmerz leben zu lassen, anstatt ihn zu töten. thumb|rechts|200px|Savage und Maul kämpfen gegen SidiousAuf Coruscant hatte Palpatine alias Darth Sidious eine Erschütterung der Macht gespürt und befahl Mas Amedda, sein Schiff vorzubereiten. Es war für ihn an der Zeit, sich um Maul zu kümmern. Als Obi-Wan zum Gefängnis transportiert wurde, griffen Bo-Katan und ihre Soldaten seine Bewacher an. Sie händigte ihm sein Lichtschwert und ein Jet-Pack aus und zusammen kämpften sie sich ihren Weg zu den Docks frei. Ein ''Kom'rk''-Klasse Sternjäger wartete dort und würde den Jedi wegbringen. Kenobi war erstaunt, dass Bo-Katan zuließ, dass die Republik wahrscheinlich bald eine Invasion starten würde, doch sie erwiderte, dass ihr das lieber als die Herrschaft des Siths sei. Obi-Wan erkannte, dass sie Satines Schwester war und sprach ihr sein aufrichtigstes Beileid aus. Dann ließ er die kämpfenden Mandalorianer hinter sich und brach auf. Währenddessen kam Sidious auf Mandalore an. Er erwürgte die Wachen vor dem Thronsaal und konfrontierte die Zabrak-Brüder. Maul gab sich zunächst unterwürfig und wollte wieder von Sidious aufgenommen werden, doch dieser identifizierte ihn als Rivalen. Es kam zu einem hitzigen Duell zwischen den drei Sith, das bis auf die Plaza vor dem Palast voranschritt. Sidious konnte Maul kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzen und nutzte diesen Vorteil, um Savage niederzustrecken. Maul rannte entsetzt zu dem sterbenden Bruder und wurde von Sidious an die Regel der Zwei erinnert und der Sith-Lord offenbarte ihm, dass er ersetzt worden war. Wütend stürmte Maul auf seinen ehemaligen Meister zu, doch konnte ihm nicht lange statthalten. Sidious entwaffnete ihn und folterte ihn mit Macht-Blitzen, während er ihm klarmachte, dass er ihn nicht töten würde, sondern noch andere Pläne für ihn hatte. Flucht von Stygeon und Schlacht von Zanbar Eigenübersetzung von „I have done as you asked - I have made Maul bleed.“ thumb|links|120px|Die Festung auf Stygeon, in der Maul gefangen gehalten wurde Sidious sperrte den Zabrak in einer geheimen Festungsanlage auf dem Eisplaneten Stygeon ein, damit Maul sie zu Talzin führen würde, die ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge war. Er besuchte ihn in seiner Zelle und beorderte auch Dooku dorthin, um Maul zu provozieren. Dann befahl er Dooku, die Hexe aufzuspüren, bevor er den Planeten verließ. Auf der anderen Seite des Gefängnisses schlichen sich auf Anweisung Almecs Commander Saxon und Kast in das Gefängnis, die dem Schiff nach Stygeon gefolgt waren. In seiner Zelle verlangte Dooku die Namen von Mauls Untergebenen sowie deren Standorte. Als der Gefangene sich weigerte, folterte ihn Tyranus mit Macht-Blitzen und verschwand. Die Supercommandos verursachten eine Explosion, die die Droiden ablenken sollten; Dooku verstärkte die Droidenanzahl aber auch vor Mauls Zelle. Mit Droidenkrachern und Raketenwerfern befreiten die beiden den Zabrak und seilten sich über ein Loch in der Außenhülle zu einem Schiff ab, das sie zum Rendezvous-Punkt auf Zanbar brachte. Grievous spürte ihnen mit einer gigantischen Flotte nach, beschwerte sich aber bei Dooku, dass sie Maul gleich hätten umbringen sollen. Maul bedankte sich währenddessen bei Almec für die Rettung, nahm das wiedergefundene Dunkelschwert an sich und bereitete sich mit seinen Supercommandos auf den Angriff der Separatisten vor. Als diese Landungsschiffe schickten, antwortete das Schatten-Kollektiv mit heftigem Kanonenfeuer, doch weitere Droiden folgten. Grievous selbst ließ zuerst vier Magna-Wächter auf den flüchtigen Zabrak los, um ihn zum Nachgeben zu bringen. Ein loyaler Mandalorianer stürmte auf Grievous los und wurde von seinen Lichtschwertern durchbohrt. Daraufhin lieferten sich Maul und der Cyborg ein erbittertes Duell, während um sie herum die Truppen des Schatten-Kollektivs nach und nach ausgelöscht wurden. Mauls Gauntlet-Jäger betraten schließlich die Schlacht und sorgten für Verwirrung, während Maul von Kasts Jäger abgeholt und in Sicherheit gebracht wurde. Beide Seiten erlitten schwere Verluste, doch Maul war nun in dem Glauben, dass die Separatisten sein Kollektiv ausradieren wollten und wusste nichts von ihren wahren Plänen um Mutter Talzin.Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir #1 Kampf auf Ord Mantell Eigenübersetzung von „Talzin is an older and fouler creature than you can guess, General, Her power runs deep. Her teachings - her magick - were sought out by my master. They were once allies. Now her meddling could compromise all of our designs. She must be destroyed.“ thumb|rechts|200px|Maul nimmt Grievous gefangen Einige Zeit später meditierte Maul auf einem Schiff seiner Flotte, die im All herumirrte. Mutter Talzin erschien ihm und durchschaute Sidious‘ Plan. Daher wies sie ihn an, sich nach Ord Mantell zu begeben, wo seine Verbündeten der Schwarzen Sonne einen Stützpunkt hatten. Dort sollten sie ihre Stärke wiedererlangen und Talzin würde Verbündete von Dathomir schicken. Auf einer separatistischen Dreadnought berichtete Grievous Dooku, dass seine Spione von einer Ansammlung an Mandalorianern auf Ord Mantell berichteten. Tyranus wollte jedoch nicht angreifen, ehe er Gewissheit hatte, dass Talzin auch dort war. Ein Super-Taktikdroide meldete schließlich, dass Aufklärungsdroiden ein einzelnes Schiff identifiziert hatten, dass Dathomir eben verlassen hatte und möglicherweise auf den Weg nach Ord Mantell war. Dies veranlasste Dooku, die Flotte ebenfalls dorthin zu bewegen. In dem Schwarze Sonne-Stützpunkt erläuterte Maul seinen Schlachtplan und begrüßte Bruder Viscus‘ Krieger, die eingetroffen waren. In diesem Moment erschien Grievous‘ Flotte und führte ein Orbitalbombardement durch. Als er erkannte, dass das nichts nützte, setzte er die Bodentruppen ab. Gleichzeitig landete Dooku mit seinem Solarsegler in der Gefechtszone und entsandte seine Leibwachen, um die Stadt nach Maul und Talzin zu durchkämmen. Grievous wunderte sich noch darüber, dass Mauls Schiffe nirgends zu sehen waren, als diese plötzlich hinter einem Mond auftauchten. Dooku begab sich in ein Gebäude, in dem Maul gewesen war und traf dort auf die Nachtbrüder. Mit einem Jäger begaben sich Maul und ein paar seiner Soldaten zur Außenhülle des Kommandoschiffes und enterten den Schlachtkreuzer. Auf der Brücke überraschten sie Grievous und nahmen ihn ohne große Gegenwehr gefangen. Dann deaktivierten sie das Signal der Kampfdroiden und retteten so die gefangen genommenen Truppen des Schatten-Kollektivs. Dooku duellierte sich noch immer mit Viscus, dessen Soldaten er bereits getötet hatte. Als er kurz davor war, ihn zu töten, erschienen die Truppen des Kollektivs und nahmen den Sith-Lord gefangen. Maul informierte Talzin über den Ablauf der Ereignisse und diese war sich sicher, dass Sidious seinen gefangenen Untergebenen bald in die Hände Mauls folgen würde.Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir #2 Allianz mit Dooku Eigenübersetzung von „What's it going to be, Count? Allies ... or death?“ thumb|links|200px|Obi-Wan und Tiplee stürmen den Hangar Die Jedi-Meister wurden anhand der Verwüstung auf Ord Mantell aufmerksam und Obi-Wan, Aayla Secura, Mace Windu und Tiplee inspizierten die brennenden Überreste der Stadt. Commander Wolffe und seine Männer entdeckten den Helm eines Supercommandos, was die Jedi auf eine mögliche Verbindung zu Maul brachte. Sie wussten von einem mandalorianischen Außenposten in dem System und Obi-Wan sowie Tiplee würden dorthin aufbrechen. Dort nahm Maul gerade Kontakt mit Sidious auf und drohte, seine beiden Untergebenen zu töten. Sidious meinte, dass sie für ihn sowieso wertlos seien und beendete das Gespräch. Maul ließ Grievous wegsperren und unterhielt sich alleine mit Dooku. Er bot ihm an, ihn zu seinem Diener zu machen und rief Mutter Talzin herbei. Diese erzählte dem Sith-Lord von ihrer Vergangenheit mit Sidious und wie er sie immer wieder verraten hatte. Währenddessen entdeckte die Republik den versteckten Außenposten und startete ihren Angriff. Dooku nutzte diese Ablenkung und entriegelte mit der Macht die Tür zu Grievous‘ Gefängnis, sodass dieser ausbrechen konnte. Die republikanischen Schiffe lieferten sich mit Mauls Gauntlet-Jägern schwere Raumgefechte und das beschädigte Kanonenboot der Jedi stürzte in den feindlichen Hangar. Maul stellte Dooku vor die Wahl, ihm gegen die Jedi zu helfen oder zu sterben und Tyranus nahm das Angebot zum Kampf an. Sie konfrontierten Kenobi, der noch immer im Hangar beschäftigt war, gerade als Windu und Secura ebenfalls eintrafen. Dooku warf Macht-Blitze auf Tiplee und Kenobi, die sie mühsam mit dem Lichtschwert abwehrten. Mit der Macht zog der Sith die Jedi-Meisterin an sich heran und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Lichtschwert. Maul kämpfte kurzzeitig gegen Secura und Windu, bis zwei Supercommandos eine Rakete auf sie abfeuerten, deren Explosion sie alle niederstieß. Die Mandalorianer führten die Sith zu einem Jäger und verschwanden. Trotz der erneuten Flucht des Zabraks, konnten die Jedi einige Gefangene vorweisen und vermuteten, der Lösung des Rätsels um die Sith seit deren Auftauchen 32 VSY nähergekommen zu sein. Den neuesten Ereignissen zufolge, schien Dooku die ganze Zeit der mysteriöse Sith-Meister gewesen zu sein und Maul sein Schüler. Windu berichtete dem Obersten Kanzler von seinen Vermutungen und dieser arbeitete im Verborgenen weiter am Fall der Republik.Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir #3 Der letzte Kampf auf Dathomir Eigenübersetzung von „At last. The great deceiver comes to rescue his pawn.“ „I come to end this farce once and for all.“ „You come to your doom, old man.“ thumb|rechts|200px|Talzin und Sidious schleudern Blitze aufeinander Nachdem Maul sowohl auf Zanbar, Ord Mantell als auch dem Außenposten erhebliche Verluste erlitten hatte, wurden seine Verbündeten unruhig und sowohl die Pykes als auch die Schwarze Sonne beschwerten sich bei ihm. Der Zabrak wies sie ab und setzte Kurs nach Dathomir, wo er wieder auf Viscus traf. Sie begaben sich mit dem gefangenen Dooku in ein religiöses Gebäude und Maul beschwor Mutter Talzin herbei. Sie erschien als Silhouette und ließ einen magischen Angriff auf den Count los. Im Orbit um den Planeten sprang ein Sith-Infiltrator mit Grievous und Sidous aus dem Hyperraum, die Dookus Signal zur Planetenoberfläche verfolgen konnten. Sidious befahl, die Kommunikation seiner Gegner zu stören und das Schiff zu tarnen. Derweil stahl Talzin in einem schmerzvollen Prozess Dookus Lebensmacht, um wieder Form annehmen zu können. Maul erläuterte dem Count, dass Talzin einen Großteil ihrer Gestalt geopfert hatte, um Maul wiederzubeleben, weswegen die Sith sie nicht aufspüren konnten. Dookus Opfer würde den Aufstieg einer neuen Macht bedeuten. In diesem Moment durchbrach Grievous die Außenwand des Gebäudes und Sidious erschien neben ihm. Währenddessen griffen separatistische Flotten die Stützpunkte der anderen Kollektiv-Mitglieder an. Nachdem Maul nicht zur Stelle war und ihre Verluste sich anhäuften entschieden sie, dass es das nicht länger wert war und beendeten ihre Allianz mit Maul. Nun hielten nur noch die Nachtbrüder und einige Mandalorianer zu ihm. Talzin hatte wieder an Stärke gewonnen und Dooku stand nun unter ihrer Kontrolle. Wutentbrannt ging sie mit seinem Körper auf Sidious los, während Maul den Droiden-General angriff. Für Sidious war es ein Leichtes, „Dooku“ zu entwaffnen, da Talzin keines von seinen Talenten besaß. Er ließ Macht-Blitze auf den Körper des alten Mannes los, bis Talzin ihn schließlich freigab. Maul und Grievous hielten inne und sahen, wie Talzin endlich wieder ihre Form annahm. In diesem Moment näherte sich eine separatistische Invasionsflotte dem Planeten, Maul stieß Grievous mit der Macht durch das Loch in der Wand und die Hexe und der Sith-Meister bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Macht-Blitzen. Maul lieh der Mutter seine Kraft, während Dooku zu sich kam und seinen Meister ebenfalls mit Blitzen unterstützte. Kast und ein anderer Mandalorianer erschienen mit einem Jäger und berichteten, dass Dathomir verloren sei. Talzin wies ihren Schützling an, sich ohne sie zurückzuziehen, auch wenn das ihren Tod bedeuten würde. Maul weigerte sich, doch wurde von ihr mit einem telekinetischen Schub zu den Mandalorianern gestoßen. Diese hielten ihn fest und er musste mit ansehen, wie Grievous auftauchte und seine Lichtschwerter tödlich in Talzins Brust rammte. Dann wurde er die Laderampe heraufgezerrt und das Schiff verließ Dathomir. Sidious, Dooku und Grievous betrachteten Talzins verwitterten Körper und Dooku entschuldigte sich dafür, dass Maul erneut entkommen war. Sidious war jedoch nicht verärgert, sondern zufrieden, dass sich alles so entfaltet hatte, wie er es eingefädelt hatte. Mauls Zukunft war ausgelöscht worden, während die Sith einen entscheidenden Sieg errungen hatten.Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir #4 Bedeutung der Kampagne Eigenübersetzung von „I look forward to watching all of this come crashing down around you.“ Darth Maul sah seine Kampagne zum einen als Möglichkeit, sich an Kenobi zu rächen. Wie nach dem Tod Satine Kryzes deutlich wird, hatte er nie vor, den Jedi-Meister zu töten; stattdessen wollte er ihn leiden lassen, indem er ihm nach und nach seine Geliebten wegnahm und ihn zu der Erkenntnis brachte, versagt zu haben. Ferner wollte er sein Schatten-Kollektiv als Großmacht in der Galaxis etablieren – als eine dritte Partei, die in den Klonkriegen mitmischen würde. Allerdings waren das eher theoretische Zukunftsvisionen, zuerst ging es ihm um die praktische Rache an seinen Feinden. Als Sith war er aber mit der Gier nach Herrschaft aufgewachsen und dies machte sich auch in der Tatsache deutlich, dass er keinen Anführer neben sich duldete: weder Vizsla noch Savage durften seinen Zielen im Weg stehen oder ihm gar ebenbürtig werden. Des Weiteren wollte er wieder von Sidious als Schüler aufgenommen werden; als dieser ihn aber als Rivalen identifizierte, richtete sich Mauls Wut gegen ihn und seinen neuen Lehrling Dooku. Er wusste von der Regel der Zwei und hatte schließlich vor, selbst zum Meister aufzusteigen – mit Savage als Schüler. Andere Personen, die an Darth Mauls Kampagne beteiligt waren, versuchten ebenfalls Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Savage wollte an der Seite seines Bruders lernen und aufsteigen, mit dem gleichen Verlangen nach Macht und Einfluss. Vizsla sah in Maul die Möglichkeit, mit seiner Hilfe seinen eigenen Feldzug zu vollenden und nutzte den Sith zu seinen Gunsten aus. Die Verbrecherlords schlossen sich bereitwillig dem Schatten-Kollektiv an; sie erhofften sich Reichtümer und noch mehr Macht von den Ergebnissen der Kampagne. Dooku hielt sich loyal an die Anweisungen seines Meisters und hoffte, seine vorherigen Fehler zum Beispiel in der Affäre um Sifo-Dyas wiedergutzumachen. Die Jedi nutzten die Aufmerksamkeit, die Mauls Handlungen erregten, um ihren Feind zu finden und hofften auf Antworten auf ihre ungeklärten Fragen über die Sith. Darth Sidious betrachtete die Ereignisse zunächst aus der Ferne und wartete ab, was passieren würde. Solange Maul seine Pläne zum Beispiel durch das Ermorden von Jedi unbewusst unterstützte, ließ er ihn gewähren; als Maul jedoch zu mächtig wurde und eine Bedrohung darstellte, griff er ein, tötete ihn aber nicht, da er ein weiteres Ziel verfolgte. Sidious wusste von Talzins Rolle bei der Kampagne des Zabraks und sah die Möglichkeit, eine weitere Gegnerin auszuschalten. Talzin dagegen erkannte Mauls Potenzial, die Vernichtung von Sidious herbeizuführen und unterstützte ihn. Folgen Sidious hatte seine Absichten durchgesetzt: seine langjährige Rivalin war ausgelöscht, die Quelle ihrer Macht, Dathomir, vernichtet und das Schatten-Kollektiv zerschlagen worden. Nun befand sich Maul mit einigen wenigen Verbündeten auf der Flucht; es war jedoch unwahrscheinlich, dass er ohne die Unterstützung der Nachtschwestern erneut eine Bedrohung für Sidious' Pläne werden würde. Dooku hatte seinen Anspruch auf das Recht, Sidious' Schüler zu sein, durchgesetzt und zwei Konkurrenten waren ausgeschaltet worden. Die Death Watch, die Schwarze Sonne und das Pyke-Syndikat hatten ebenfalls erhebliche Verluste erlitten und weitere Jedi waren gefallen. Der Jedi-Rat war nun in dem Irrglauben gelassen, dass Maul Dookus Meister gewesen war und der wahre Dunkle Lord der Sith arbeitete weiterhin auf sein ultimatives Ziel hin: die Große Jedi-Säuberung. Hinter den Kulissen Darth Mauls Kampagne nahm einen bedeutenden Platz im Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars ein. Die Auferstehung des vermeintlich toten Zabrak und dessen Rachefeldzug beanspruchten sieben Episoden der TV-Animationsserie über drei Staffeln hinweg; zusätzlich erschienen ein Jugendroman und drei Comicreihen, wobei Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir auf vier unveröffentlichten Episoden der abgesetzten siebten Staffel basierten. Nachdem im März 2013 das Ende der Serie offiziell verkündet wurde, entschied man sich, diesen wichtigen Handlungsbogen als Comic zu veröffentlichen. Allerdings lässt das Ende von Son of Dathomir das Schicksal Mauls weiterhin offen; eine Fortsetzung wurde jedoch noch nicht angekündigt. In diesem Artikel werden sämtliche Tätigkeiten Darth Mauls nach seiner „Auferstehung“ als Darth Mauls Kampagne bezeichnet. Einen offiziellen Begriff gibt es bisher noch nicht. Trivia *In Schwarze Sonne über Mandalore fungiert Lom Pyke noch als Anführer des Pyke-Syndikates, in Son of Dathomir wurde er jedoch von Fife ersetzt. Da Lom Pyke in der zehnten Episode der sechsten The Clone Wars-Staffel Spuren von Dooku ermordet wird, kann man davon ausgehen, dass Son of Dathomir chronologisch betrachtet nach der sechsten Staffel spielt. Dafür spricht auch, dass der Comic auf Episoden der sechsten Staffel basiert, wobei in der Fernsehserie schon öfters große Zeitsprünge zwischen den Episoden vorgekommen sind. *In Son of Dathomir taucht eine geschwächte Mutter Talzin auf. Dadurch dass sie einen Großteil ihrer Macht bei der Heilung Mauls verlor und der Hexe bei dem Vorfall auf Zardossa Stix ihre körperliche Form entzogen wurde, geriet sie in diesen Zustand. Dies ist ein weiterer Indiz dafür, dass die Comicreihe zumindest nach dem Verschollen-Zweiteiler spielt. *Nach der Neuordnung des Kanons im April 2014 finden sich auch hier Widersprüche zwischen Kanon und Legends. So wird im Roman Darth Plagueis deutlich, dass Maul das Kind der Nachtschwester Kycina aus Talzins Clan ist. (Legends) Ganz am Ende von Son of Dathomir erfährt man jedoch, dass Talzin die leibliche Mutter Mauls sei. (Kanon) *Darth Mauls „Auferstehung“ sorgte bei Fans für viele Diskussionen und man sah das als Bestätigung dafür, dass „sie mit dem Kanon machen, was sie wollen“. Die Verantwortlichen bei Lucasfilm bemühten sich aber, eine plausible Erklärung für sein Überleben abzugeben. Quellen *''Darth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger'' * * * * * *''Die Sith-Jäger'' *''Darth Maul: Todesurteil'' *''Darth Maul: Dunkle Verschwörung'' * * * * *''Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Kanon